


Everybody Needs A Break

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Same Sex Relationship, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Sickfic, Soft Kylux, Some Humor, Soulmates, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, Sweet Kylux, The First Order, The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: After a mission gone wrong on the Wookiee planet of Kyshyyk, Kylo Ren comes homes from the incident with a bruised pride, a sense of failure -- and a broken leg.Being immobilized is difficult (and incredibly tedious) to the dark-haired Force user.Luckily, a certain redheaded General provides him with the very best of care.(Short Story)





	Everybody Needs A Break

"You. Absolute. Idiot."

Hux stood over him with a look that was half-amusement, half-frustration. 

Kylo lay in his bed, looking very beat-up, indeed. He had bandages wrapped tightly around the left side of his face, the top of both arms, and circled around his side. But the worst thing of all was his left leg: it was shod, from hip to toe, in a long white cast, propped up with pulleys, completely immobilized.

"Idiot? I'm not an idiot; I just--had a little accident."

But it hadn't been a 'little accident' at all.

Kylo and a group of men had been on Kayshyyk, the infamous Wookiee planet, searching for an enemy of the First Order rumored to be hiding there. After several days of following useless leads, they finally managed to get a lock on the man's whereabouts, and stealthily moved towards his position.

Or really, not so stealthily at all.

Kylo, having visited this planet in his youth with his 'uncle' Chewbacca, was familiar with the tree-centric domain. He advised his men to tread quietly, because even the smallest of sounds would echo quite loudly in the stillness of the high-topped, listening forests. 

But telling a group of bulkily-suited stormtroopers to 'move quietly' was easier said than done. Their target heard them coming from a fair distance away, and took off accordingly. 

So they gave chase, on speeders.

Of course, all that noise woke up not the Wookiees . . . but the dangerous creatures that inhabited this planet --

\-- being human-sized, sentient warrior insects called slash-spiders. The only things in the galaxy which Kylo Ren was truly afraid of.

The creatures leapt up and devoured several men immediately, speeders and all. The others took off in a panic back to the ship. Kylo and another man held to the pursuit, but, as often happened with Kylo, his luck ran out.

A spider jumped up on his speeder and bit the wires out of it. He managed to use his lightsaber to kill it, but not before he went plummeting several hundreds of feet towards the ground.

He probably would have died, had he not landed directly in a huge, springy spiders web. After that, he blacked out from trauma and fear.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up back on the ship, the Captain who had come with him having taken over temporary command. He was awake, but in terrible pain due to extensive injuries.

It was these injuries that Hux looked over, critically, now.

"It wasn't my fault," Kylo said, shame-faced but still rallying. "Those soldiers you take so much pride in training were being far too loud, and they brought that mess on our heads."

With a smirk, Hux said "You really shouldn't talk about being loud, Lord Ren. My sources tell me that when you fell into the nest, you were screaming like a little girl."

Kylo tried to lunge at him, but was stopped by his injuries.

"Little girl?!", he spat out in disbelief. "I may have yelled a bit, but I did not yell like a little girl!"

"That's not the way I heard it, my dear."

He sat down at the edge of the bed near Kylo's bandaged leg. In his hand was a marker.

"What are you doing?", Kylo asked nervously, struggling to move.

"Signing your cast, of course."

He hummed as he moved the marker over the cast. He took so long that Kylo got annoyed.

"What are you writing--the Sith code?", he asked, irritated.

Finally Hux pulled back with a grin. "Just my name--amongst other things. But you'll have to wait until it comes off to find out."

Kylo twisted his head, trying to see. The position Hux had written on was at an odd angle, one that Kylo wouldn't be able to see unless somebody read it to him.

"You're a very bad person, you know that?"

Ignoring him, Hux said, "I've gotta say, seeing you lying there completely helpless is a STRONG attraction for me right now. This might be the best you've ever looked."

Kylo grinned a little. "What a shame; you know the doctor said I can't have any sort of physical activity until all of this heals, right? Which'll be at least two weeks."

Hux smirked at him and slowly crawled up Kylo's bedside.

"I know."

He began kissing him, gently, teasing with his tongue and teeth. Kylo weakly tried to push him away. Undeterred, Hux kept his lips on him, his hand sliding lower and lower.

Finally Kylo managed to pull away and ask, indignantly, "Are you trying to tease me?"

Hux shrugged and began kissing and biting along his neck.

"I don't know," he whispered into Kylo's ear saucily. "Are you feeling teased?"

"Y-yes?"

"Two weeks, huh?, Hux whispered again, blowing softly across Kylo's ear. Kylo shuddered, feeling his arms break out in goosebumps. Hux put his hand all the way on the inner thigh of Kylo's "good" leg, giving it a firm squeeze, as he drawled "That's going to be so, so _hard_ \--for you." He resumed kissing along his neck, enjoying the heavy way Kylo was now breathing.

He moved his lips from Kylo's neck and held them inches from Kylo's own quivering lips, staring into his eyes. Then, cruelly, he chuckled and pulled himself away, much to Kylo's frustration.

"I suppose we'll have to find other ways to entertain ourselves," he said in a cheerful tone. "How about I put on a nice holofilm for us?"

Kylo practically whimpered, he was so charged up.

"Fine," he managed to spit out, folding his arms across his chest. He winced a little as he did so, forgetting about the deep cuts embedded in his sides.

Hux put on a film and went into the kitchen, humming again. He came back about twenty minutes later with some roast bantha cut into slices on a plate.

"I assume you can still eat regular foods?", he asked, settling down beside him.

Kylo nodded, sitting up as much as he could, reaching out with the least painful hand to take the fork from Hux. Hux held it out of his reach.

"No, no, I'm going to feed you. Now open up."

So Kylo let Hux feed him, smiling to himself at how uncharacteristically sweet Hux was being.

 _I should have broken my leg a long time ago,_ Kylo thought to himself, taking another bite.

\---

The two weeks dragged on and on for Kylo. At first it was nice, not having to take care of any of his responsibilities, do any training, or attend any meetings. But the novelty of the situation quickly wore off as boredom set in.

Hux was with him every night, and that was nice, but during the day he was all by himself. He received the occasional visit from the few 'friends' that he had, eager to hear the story of his accident from his own mouth, and wanting to sign his cast.

Yet _nobody_ would read to him whatever message Hux had put there.

Infuriating.

Kylo found himself ridiculously thankful that he could still use the Force, otherwise he would have truly gone insane. He amused himself by levitating things, and had even managed to rearrange his entire bedroom without having to get up at all.

At the end of the first week, he was able to sit up fully enough to look out the window. THAT provided him  
with endless entertainment, as he subtly interfered with the individuals walking back and forth outside.

\---

Hux entered the security code and stepped inside Kylo’s quarters, sighing to himself.

Another long, tedious day full of pointless meetings, incompetent subordinates, and a never-ending list of things to worry about.

He shrugged out of his boots and dropped them one at a time to the floor, grunting. Then he turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Kylo Ren was sitting on the couch.

“How did you get out here?”, he asked incredulously.

Kylo smiled, and Hux immediately forgot his question.

The man's smile completely disarmed Hux, making him go weak in the knees. He wasn't sure whether Kylo knew he had this effect on the normally emotionless General, but he hoped he didn't. Having that kind of power over somebody is dangerous.

Still, though, it was intoxicating to know that Kylo's smile, his rare, uneven smirk, was reserved especially for Hux.

Hux fought through the fluttery feeling in his heart to put on a stern face, now, as Kylo said “I levitated myself out here. Obviously.”

"That’s dangerous, Kylo You know you’re supposed to stay still until you get that thing off. How can you expect to heal properly if you won’t listen to the doctor?."

Kylo groaned. “Oh, come on, Hux. I only have a week left to go, and it gets unbelievable dull laying around in bed. Besides, I was careful; I didn’t jar my leg at all.”

Instead of arguing further, Hux looked at what Kylo was eating.

“Maker, what IS that?”

"It's a sandwich, genius," Kylo said, taking another bite. "How does Snoke entrust you with all that high-tech weaponry and you don't even recognize a sandwich when you see one?"

Hux sat beside him and punched his shoulder, hard. 

"I KNOW it's a sandwich, jerk-ass. But of what?"

"Well, there's sliced underbelly of taun-taun, jelly of womp rat, a sauce made of the entrails of --"

"Okay, okay," said Hux, holding up his hands in protest. "Spare me the rest of the details, please."

He looked down at the table, and for the first time noticed the tea pot and the cup sitting in the center.

"You made me tea?", he asked.

Kylo nodded. "Yes. You're welcome," he told him with a smirk.

If Kylo hadn't been eating that foul-smelling sandwich, Hux would have kissed him. Kylo doing things for him, even seemingly insignificant things like making Hux his tea, was always appreciated by the General. Made even more special by the fact that Kylo was using his MIND alone to do everything, sandwich, tea and all.

He poured himself a cup and took a sip. 

Then he exhaled a loud grunt as Kylo swung his good leg up into his lap.

"Rub my foot for me?", he asked, trying to be charming by utilizing his patented puppy-dog face. "It’s kind of sore today."

"You managed to make food and tea, but can’t rub your own foot? That’s a bit ridiculous, don’t you think? You could just do this yourself.”

"I can, but your fingers feel so much nicer. Please?"

Hux sighed and complied, slowly massaging his lover's soreness away.

"You know why your feet hurt, don't you? It's because --"

"Because my boots are so worn out and full of holes that you can see the grass through them," Kylo finished, groaning. "But I haven’t been on my feet in days, much less wearing boots, Hux.”

“Doesn’t matter, its an after-effect. The pain from then is carrying over into now.”

“THAT sounds ridiculous, but seeing as how you’re rubbing my foot, I guess it would be rude to contradict you, wouldn’t it?”

Hux nodded. “It WOULD be, yes. And in regards to the boots; I don't know why you won't just let me put in an order for new ones.”

"Because I told you I'd do it myself."

"Really? When? When the soles give out completely?"

"I'll get around to it eventually. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I just don't like seeing you in pain."

Kylo clasped his hands together in front of his heart, in mock-swoon fashion. "Oooooh Armitage, you really DO care about me!", he purred, then promptly ripped his foot out from between Hux’s hands and pushed the heel of it against Hux's cheek.

Hux batted it away in disgust.

"Holy Yoda, what's WRONG with you?! It's one thing to have to rub your dirty feet, another to stick one in my FACE!"

Kylo smirked as he sat back up. "Next time I can take a shower, you can get in there and help me clean them, okay? Actually, I can think of a _few_ spots that would benefit from your attention to details."

Hux flushed pink, and Kylo reached over and flicked at his cheek with his long fingers. Then he started in on the second monstrous half of his sandwich. A thick purple sauce ran down between the bread and over his wrists, which he licked off carefully.

"Honestly how can you stand to eat that?"

Kylo shrugged. "It's an acquired taste. Much like you."

"Kylo--come on. You're getting crumbs all over the place! You know I can't stand--"

"A few crumbs aren't going to kill you, you know," Kylo mumbled around his mouthful of food. "But **I** might, if you don't behave yourself."

Hux tried (and failed) to suppress a laugh at that.

"Well, go ahead and kill me if you must. But good luck finding someone else to put up with your bantha fodder the way that I do."

"Are you ever going to stop being so uptight about everything?"

Hux raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Are YOU ever going to stop being an incorrigible man-child?"

"Probably not."

"Then, no.", Hux replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Hurry up and eat, so I can clean this mess up. I'm going to have to call a fumigator to get rid of this smell."

Hux still had his cup in his hand, and Kylo grabbed it, before Hux could set it back on the table, and took a swig.

"Needed to wash that down," he explained to the disgusted Hux, who looked at his now-tainted teacup with disdain.

Kylo burped loudly, and then used his sleeve to wipe the grease from his face.

“Just so you know, a GOOD person would go and get me a glass of water.”

Hux rolled his eyes at that. “It’s a good thing I’m far from a good person, isn’t it?”

“You’re right. You’re not just a good person; you’re the BEST person. And I love you.”

Hux didn’t respond to that, but inside his heart was dancing with delight. He got up and started to pick up Kylo’s discards. As he bent over close to him, Kylo reached out, both with his hands and with the Force, and yanked him close, kissing him on the lips.

"Are you kidding me right now?!", Hux exclaimed, moving away. "Your mouth tastes awful!"

“But YOU taste great. Can I have another?”, he asked, puckering his lips.

Hux shook his head and moved towards the kitchen. “You just sit tight while I wash up these dishes. I’ll bring you your water in a few minutes.”

By the time he came back, Kylo had fallen asleep, his head lolled over the back of the couch. Hux stood and looked at him a long time; his unkempt hair, the cast, the crumbs from his sandwich all over the table and floor. The traces of sauce still lingering around the corners of his mouth. He looked, and he smiled, as he sat gently beside him.

_This man is a loud, awful, childish slob. And he’s completely mine. Maker, help me._

\---

Finally, _finally_ , the day came when Kylo could get the cast off. And not a moment too soon; the itching was driving him crazy.

He was taken to Med Bay by one of the nurses, who chatted cheerfully with him the whole time the doctor cut away at the plaster. Hux, being swamped with work all day, would be unable to see him until later in the day.

Kylo was amazed at how pale his leg looked compared to the rest of his body.

Normally, recovery time would have been extensive, as he would have had to practice walking again. But Kylo had the Force, and could hold himself upright as he used a cane.

He insisted on keeping the cast, eager to read Hux's message. But he wanted to do so only in Hux's presence.

He was excited, and headed off to Hux's office. He hoped to catch him alone; busy or not, Kylo had gone without physical attention for two long weeks, and felt like he would explode without some kind of release soon.

He was stopped on the way by Captain Phasma, who congratulated him on being able to move again.

"Thank you, Phasma," he said politely, although inside he was a boiling tempest of desire, thinking about getting to Hux. "But if you'll excuse me, I have important business to discuss with the General. Is he in his office?"

She looked at him strangely. "No, Sir, I believe he's in his quarters."

Kylo smiled. In his quarters was even better. But wait--it was the middle of the afternoon. Why would he be in his quarters already?

As if reading his mind, Phasma went on: "You must not have heard about the accident earlier."

Now Kylo's mind filled up with alarm. "Accident? WHAT accident?!"

"There was an equipment malfunction out on the training grounds today. A heavy piece of machinery fell on him."

Kylo felt all the color drain from his face. "Is he -- is he--?

Phasma nodded. "He's alright. A bit banged up, but he'll live. Broke his leg, though, I'm afraid."

Relief flooded through Kylo, and with it, a sense of irony. 

"A broken leg," he mumbled to himself, as he set off to visit Hux.

When he got there, he pushed open the door and went straight into Hux's bedroom.

Hux looked up shamefully when he came in, his voice somber as he said, "I see you're finally free."

"I am," he said, setting his old cast down on the table. "But now you're trapped."

Hux nodded, looking down. "I can't believe this. Talk about unfortunate."

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Hux. How long are you in for?"

"Thankfully, less time than you. The doctor said it's only a hairline fracture, and it should be healed within a week."

Kylo smiled cheerfully. "Well, don't worry, because I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

He leaned over and kissed Hux's forehead. "Starting with making you dinner. What are you hungry for?"

Ignoring his question, Hux asked him, "So I'm guessing that's a 'no' on my question?"

"What question?"

"The one on your cast that I wrote.", he said, pointing to where Kylo's old cast was still on the table.

"Oh!", Kylo exclaimed, pulling up a chair to Hux's bedside and grabbing it. "I forgot about that. I'll read it now."

Hux made a grab for it. "No, maybe you should wait until I'm better."

Kylo held it out of his reach. "No chance of that, dear. I've been waiting two long weeks to see what nonsense you wrote."

He began to read, and as he did, he felt his heart drop down to his stomach.

It wasn't "nonsense". At all.

"Dear Kylo,  
Seeing you like this is a very odd experience for me. You'd think that you being immobile would make you seem less powerful, but no. You're still as dynamic as ever. And it's not entirely true, that you can't move. You ARE moving. You're moving my heart, as you have since the day I met you. I'm going to take care of you while you're like this, and I'll take care of you every day for the rest of your life, if you let me. Kylo Ren, Will You Marry Me? Love, Hux."

Kylo read and re-read the message, cuddling the cast to him like a baby. He had started to cry, although he wasn't fully aware of this fact.

Hux lay back and watched him nervously, his shining white cast propped up in front of him.

"Bottom drawer of my dresser, right corner," Hux said, quietly. 

Kylo went over and dug around until he felt a hard little box. He opened it, and feasted his eyes on a gorgeous red and black diamond ring.

"I was going to officially propose tonight, with flowers and candlelight and everything. Maker, I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen," he said sadly, gesturing towards the cast.

With tears still in his eyes, Kylo gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He drew a marker out of his pocket and leaned over the cast, drawing a huge heart in the center, right where Hux could see it.

He only wrote one word inside of it. YES.

Hux read it and smiled.

"Really?"

Kylo threw both arms around him and squeezed as hard as he could. "Flowers and candles would have been nice, I'm sure, but NOTHING could be more romantic than this!"

Hux hugged him back just as hard.

“It’s just a shame we can’t have a real ‘celebration’ for at least a week,” he said slyly as Kylo let go of him.

Kylo responded by climbing over him, being careful of his leg, and giving him slow, sensual kisses, his hand sliding down Hux’s stomach.

“Are you trying to tease me?”, Hux asked around his lips.

Kylo smirked and said, “I don’t know; do you FEEL teased?”

“Actually, I feel wonderful.”

“You know what? So do I.”, Kylo responded, as he resumed kissing his fiancé.


End file.
